


Four Times Too Many

by stilinski_wolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Season 3A Canon Compliant, missing 3x02 scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinski_wolf/pseuds/stilinski_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets back at Derek for punching his hand by hitting him (rather ineffectually) several times, and when Derek has had enough, he chases after Stiles when he runs from the apartment, and they have a moment together before Derek and Scott leave to try and save Boyd and Erica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Times Too Many

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when we heard Hoechlin say there was a deleted scene - or a pitched scene that was never actually filmed - of Stiles hitting Derek to the point that Derek chases after Stiles when Stiles runs after Derek gets too annoyed.

“But who’s the other girl? The one locked in there with Boyd?” Scott said gravely.

Derek shrugged, looking down at the table, at the plans of the bank that were laid out, hating how utterly clueless and useless he felt. He would keep thinking and hoping that it was still Erica, that there was no new girl and that Erica was alive and well. Because he didn’t know what he’d do if she was really dead.

Derek opened his mouth to say something, anything, but he couldn’t think of anything to say - what could he say? - when all of the sudden Derek felt a smack against his arm. 

It was an ineffectual at best, a barely there slap, but it was there and it shocked Derek into looking down at his left arm where the smack had landed and then up at Stiles standing next to him, who was staring up and out the window, arms folded against his chest, an air of casualness surrounding him. 

Derek stared at him, willing Stiles to look back, but Stiles continued ignoring him, turning to Scott and starting to suggest random girls he knew who could be in the vault. 

Derek’s gaze caught Peter's who was smirking over at his perch, but then Peter got up and wandered over to the couch and plopped down on it, pulling his feet up onto the coffee table. Derek elected to ignore him, turning back to the papers on the desk.

He felt another smack, but this time it landed on his side. Derek looked sharply over at Stiles who was nodding at what Scott was saying, who hadn’t noticed anything amiss. 

But Derek did. “Stiles, what are you doing?”

Stiles stopped mid-sentence, looking over at Derek in confusion. “Huh? I’m not doing anything? I’m just talking to Scott. You know, helping devise a plan that doesn’t get anyone killed.” Stiles turned back to Scott who just shrugged at Derek’s look and continued their conversation.

Derek looked over at Peter, who looked like he was trying not to laugh, the asshole.

Derek shook his head and went back to what he he had been doing before Stiles totally hit him. 

He doubted Scott would want to go in there not knowing what would happen, not wanting to risk his life when he had no idea what he would be risking his life for, but Derek was. It was already dark out, and Derek and Scott should be leaving soon. 

Then Derek felt another smack, only this time it was his upper arm, and it was little harder than before.

Derek huffed, looked over, saw that Scott definitely noticed what was happening now, and Stiles was looking at his nails all casual-like.

“Stiles.”

“Derek?” Stiles asked, looking over at him in question.

“Why are you hitting me?" 

Stiles mock-gasped. "I’m doing no such thing!" 

Derek glared at him, but Stiles only stared steadily back. Scott ducked his head down to hide a smirk.

"Just don’t do it again,” Derek threatened, deepening his voice and flashing his eyes red.

Stiles smirked. “Don’t know what you’re talking about, but sure, big guy. Won’t happen again, whatever it is you think I did.” Stiles held his hands up in surrender.

“Stiles, come on,” Scott coughed to hide a laugh. 

“Scotty, I swear I didn’t do a thing,” Stiles pleaded. “Promise.”

Peter was shaking with laughter on the couch, Scott was placating Stiles and Derek was rolling his eyes as he focused back on the blue prints. Okay, he needed to memorize where the wall was, where he had to go, where exactly the vault was so he didn’t end up in a completely different room.

_Smack._

It landed right on his face, and was light enough that Derek’s face barely moved, but it was hard enough for Derek to straighten up and blink in surprise over at Stiles who was barely containing his laughter now.

“It doesn’t feel too good, does it?” Stiles said smugly. 

“Stiles,” Derek said, turning to him and crossing his arms once more, putting a fake cheerful note into his voice.

Stiles’ smile faded as he saw the look on Derek’s face. “Yeah, I’m going to…be right back.” And then Stiles was running away before Derek could lunge forward and snatch him. 

“Stiles!” Derek huffed angrily. He turned to Scott who had been watching the whole exchange with wide, curious eyes. “I’ll be right back.” And then they could go save Boyd and Erica. But first, he had to deal Stiles, the little shit.

He ran across the loft, ignoring Peter who sat guffawing on the couch, through the loft door Stiles had left open in his escape and ran down the stairs. 

He saw Stiles opening the door to the building just as he got to bottom of the staircase. “Stiles!” Derek barked.

Stiles let out a squeal and ran through the door.

Derek quickened his pace, slammed the door to the building open and saw Stiles making a break for it down the street to where his jeep was. Oh no, he wasn’t getting away that easily.

Derek ran, and he caught up to Stiles in no time, and just as Stiles got around to the driver’s side of his jeep, Derek rounded the corner, got ahold of the back of his plaid shirt at his neckline and tugged. Stiles made an outraged noise as Derek dragged him back and then caught him around the waist, lifting his feet off the ground and started to go back to the sidewalk.

“Derek! Put me down, you asshole! I was just playing, unlike you with the punching of my hand, that’s no big deal at all, right?” Stiles was struggling, but it was no use. Derek didn’t loosen his grip as he got the sidewalk and set him down, only to take his arms, pin them by Stiles’ sides and then wrap his arms around Stiles’ chest so Stiles couldn’t get his arms free.

“Fuck, come on, Derek!” Stiles whined as he struggled. 

“Stiles, why were you hitting me?” Derek said as menacingly as he could into Stiles’ ear, tightening his grip when Stiles struggled even more to get free. 

“Because you punched my fucking hand! It was only fair! Come on, I was just goofing around!” Stiles said as he wiggled his body, starting with his hips. 

Derek didn’t loosen his grip. “That’s because you were being an idiot and I was proving a point." 

"You couldn’t have proved it any other way?” Stiles huffed, giving up his struggles and stilling in Derek’s arms.

“You really infuriate me, Stilinski, you know that?” Derek said through gritted teeth. 

“Yeah, well, feelings mutual,” Stiles bit out, sounding angry himself. 

“You not going to run away anymore?” Derek asked, deciding to ignore that statement.

“Uh, can’t really do much of anything right now,” Stiles said and Derek could just imagine the pointed look he was giving Derek’s arms that were wrapped around his chest. “But yeah, sure, fine. I’ll go back up there. Not like I have anywhere else to go,” Stiles sighed, and he actually leaned back against Derek’s chest as his shoulder’s dropped and his body relaxed.

That brought his hair right up next to Derek’s face and Derek could feel the softness of it against his cheek.

Derek let his arms loosen, let them fall away, but neither of them moved even though Derek wasn’t keeping Stiles in his arms anymore.

“By the way, I like what you’ve done with your hair.” And he wanted to smack himself as that came out of his stupid mouth, because _what?_

But he couldn’t help himself. Stiles hair was soft and it looked good and it made Stiles seem more…mature, even if he was anything but. 

Stiles stepped slowly away from Derek’s chest, turning around to give him a suspicious look. “That was nice. Why did you say something nice to me?”

Derek shrugged. “I honestly have no idea. Don’t worry, it won’t happen again.”

Stiles snorted at that, a small smile gracing his lips as he looked at Derek. “Good, because I don’t think I could handle you being nice. It’s weird." 

"Of course. I’ll make sure to always be an asshole to you from now on,” Derek said, smirking at Stiles’ eye roll.

“Wolf thinks he’s funny tonight,” Stiles said as he started walking back to the door to Derek’s building.

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Derek said in mock-seriousness as he fell in step with Stiles.

Stiles huffed out a laugh, looking over at Derek. “Stop it. You’re freaking me out.”

Derek snorted, and at Stiles’ wide-eyed look, Derek let the small smile drop from his face. “I’ll stop. Promise.”

“Thank you," Stiles sighed, bumping his shoulder against Derek’s lightly.

Derek ignored the feeling that gave him and turned serious as they walked up to the door of his building. “Scott and I have to leave pretty much right now, anyway.”

“Right. Well, um…” Stiles looked like he was searching for something, anything to say, but he could only shrug as they entered the building.

“I know,” Derek said, able to tell what Stiles wasn’t saying, what he wanted to say. _Good Luck. Don’t Die. Be Safe._

They were silent as they got back to Derek’s loft and Scott looked between them, a question on his face, but Derek just said, “Let’s go.”

And that was that. 

Derek caught Stiles’ gaze as they were leaving and held it for a long moment, feeling his stomach flutter and his pulse quicken before he shut the door and followed Scott. 

Derek ignored the feeling and focused on the task ahead of him, pushing Stiles out of his mind.

He had Boyd and Erica’s lives to go save.


End file.
